vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Tarzan (1999)
Tarzan é um filme norte-americano de animação, do gênero aventura, produzido pela Walt Disney Animation Studios e distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures. A 37º animação da Disney, é baseado na história Tarzan dos Macacos por Edgar Rice Burroughs, e é a primeira grande versão em animação da história de Tarzan. Dirigido por Chris Buck e Kevin Lima, com roteiro de Tab Murphy, Bob Tzudiker, e Noni White, Tarzan apresenta as vozes originais de Tony Goldwyn, Minnie Driver, Glenn Close e Rosie O'Donnell com Brian Blessed, Lance Henriksen, Wayne Knight e Nigel Hawthorne. A pré-produção de Tarzan começou em 1995 com Kevin Lima selecionado como diretor,Fulton, Rick (September 17, 1999). "Back to Basics: Disney Finally Makes the Ape Man the Kind". The Daily Record. TheFreeLibrary.com. mais tarde se juntando o animador Chris Buck no mesmo ano. Após um primeiro esboço, Tab Murphy, Bob Tzudiker, Noni White e Dave Reynolds foram trazidos para re-construir o terceiro ato e adicionar humor para o roteiro. O músico inglês, Phil Collins, foi recrutado para compor e gravar músicas que foram integradas a trilha orquestral de Mark Mancina. Enquanto isso, a equipe de produção embarcou em uma viagem de investigação a Uganda e no Quênia para estudar os gorilas. A animação para o filme foi feita na Califórnia, Orlando, e em Paris com Deep Canvas, um sistema pioneiro de software para animação computadorizada, predominantemente usado para criar fundos tridimensionais. Tarzan estreou com recepção positiva da crítica que elogiou animação e música do filme. Com um orçamento de US$ 130 milhões (o filme animado mais caro já feito até Planeta do Tesouro, também da Disney, que custou US$ 140 milhões), o filme arrecadou US$ 448,2 milhões no mundo, tornando-se a quinta maior bilheteria de 1999, o segundo mais alto lançamento animado de 1999, atrás de Toy Story 2, e o primeiro filme de animação da Disney para abrir no primeiro lugar nas bilheterias da América do Norte desde Pocahontas (1995). Venceu o Oscar e o Globo de Ouro de Melhor Canção Original por You'll Be In My Heart e o Grammy de Melhor Trilha Sonora. Tarzan recebeu muitas obras derivadas, tais como uma adaptação da Broadway, uma série de televisão, The Legend of Tarzan, e dois filmes diretamente em vídeo: Tarzan & Jane (2002) e Tarzan II (2005). É considerado o último filme do Renascimento da Disney. Sinopse No Século XIX, um casal de ingleses com seu filho conseguem escapar de um navio em chamas, chegando em terra firme perto de uma grande floresta tropical na costa da África. O casal monta uma casa na árvore com os destroços do navio, mas posteriormente são mortos por Sabor, um grande leopardo fêmea. Kala (Glenn Close), a gorila, cujo filho foi morto e comido pelo mesmo leopardo, ouve o choro da criança órfã, e encontra-a na casa da árvore abandonada onde os corpos dos pais da pequena criança estão. Kala imediatamente se apega ao bebê, mas ela é atacada por Sabor, que quer matar e comer a criança. Kala consegue fugir com o bebê e deixa Sabor amarrada numa corda. Kala leva o bebê para o local onde vivem vários gorilas para criá-lo como se fosse seu próprio filho, apesar da desaprovação de seu companheiro Kerchak (Lance Henriksen). Kala coloca o nome da criança humana de Tarzan. Ele faz amizade com outros gorilas na tropa e outros animais, incluindo a jovem gorila Terk (Rosie O'Donnell) e o elefante Tantor (Wayne Knight), Tarzan se vê incapaz de manter o contato com eles, e leva um grande tempo e esforço para melhorar a si mesmo. Como um jovem adulto, Tarzan é capaz de matar Sabor com sua lança e proteger a tropa, ganhando o respeito relutante de Kerchak. A vida pacífica da tropa gorila é interrompida pela chegada de uma equipe de exploradores humanos da Inglaterra, consistindo de Professor Porter (Nigel Hawthorne), sua filha Jane (Minnie Driver) e o caça-guia Clayton (Brian Blessed). Jane é acidentalmente separada do grupo e perseguida por um bando de babuínos. Tarzan a salva dos babuínos, e reconhece que ela é igual ao que ele é, um ser humano. Tarzan leva Jane de volta ao acampamento dos exploradores, onde Porter e Clayton tomam grande interesse por ele, o professor em termos de progresso científico e Clayton pela esperança de Tarzan levá-lo para os gorilas para que ele possa capturá-los e voltar com eles para a Inglaterra. Apesar das advertências de Kerchak para ter cuidado com os humanos, Tarzan continua a voltar para o acampamento e ser ensinado por Porter, Clayton, e Jane a falar Inglês e aprender sobre o mundo humano, e ele e Jane começam a se apaixonar. No entanto, eles estão tendo dificuldade em convencer Tarzan a levá-los até os gorilas, devido ao medo de Tarzan para a sua segurança contra a ameaça de Kerchak. Quando o barco dos exploradores retorna para buscá-los, Clayton convence Tarzan que se ele mostrar o grupo dos gorilas, então Jane vai ficar com ele. Tarzan concorda e leva o partido a casa da tropa de gorilas, enquanto Terk e Tantor mantém Kerchak afastado para evitar que ele ataque os seres humanos. Porter e Jane estão animados para conhecer e conviver com os gorilas, mas Kerchak retorna e ameaça matá-los depois de testemunhar Clayton ameaçando alguns gorilas com seu rifle. Kerchak enfrenta diretamente Clayton, mas Tarzan é obrigado a impedir Kerchak de atacar enquanto os seres humanos escapam, e depois deixa a tropa ali mesmo, alienado por suas ações. Kala, relutantemente, leva Tarzan de volta para a casa da árvore onde encontrou-o quando era um bebê, e mostra-lhe o seu verdadeiro passado. Encorajado por Kala a seguir seu coração, Tarzan decide sair com Jane, Clayton e Professor Porter depois de dizer um adeus choroso a sua mãe adotiva. Quando eles retornam ao navio, todos são emboscados por piratas e é então revelado que Clayton desejava capturar e vender os gorilas na Inglaterra por um preço alto. Tarzan e os outros são, então, presos no casco do navio, mas são resgatados por Terk e Tantor e correm de volta para a casa dos gorilas. Clayton e seus homens chegam de volta na floresta e capturam os gorilas. Fazendo o seu caminho de volta para casa dos gorilas, Tarzan recruta diversos amigos animais e, juntos, lutam e afastam o resto dos homens. Clayton aprisiona os animais nas gaiolas, mas eles são libertados por Jane, Professor Porter, Terk e Tantor. Ao libertar Kala de sua jaula, Tarzan é atingido por um tiro de raspão disparado por Clayton e Kerchak o confronta, mas Clayton o atinge com sua arma. Vendo a cena, Tarzan se enfurece e continua a luta subindo nas árvores cobertas de vinha e destrói a arma de Clayton. O confronto termina quando Clayton corta acidentalmente uma videira em torno de seu pescoço, fazendo-o cair para a morte quando a vinha encaixa em seu pescoço, deixando-o enforcado. Tarzan vai para o lado de Kerchak e pede seu perdão a ele, mas Kerchak pede desculpas a Tarzan por nunca aceitá-lo como um do rebanho, o nomeia novo líder do bando e chama Tarzan de "filho" pela primeira vez antes de morrer. Depois disso, o barco retorna para levar Jane e seu pai de volta a Inglaterra, Jane opta por voltar apesar de querer ficar muito na África junto com Tarzan. No barco, seu pai a aconselha ficar e ela volta, olhando a interação dos dois, Archimedes decide que também ficaria na África, dizendo ao homem guiador do barco que dissesse que eles dois tinham se perdido. Elenco Outras Vozes: Andréa Avancini, Cláudio Galvan, Garcia Júnior, Geisa Vidal, Marcelo Coutinho, Mônica Rossi, Nádia Carvalho, Paulo Vignolo. Créditos da dublagem brasileira:Fonte: Fórum Dublanet Estúdio: Double Sound, RJ Mídia: Cinema/VHS/DVD/Blu-ray/Televisão (Rede Globo)/TV Paga (Disney Channel/Disney XD)/Netflix Ed Motta pois gentilmente conhecido por: Universal Music Brasil Coro Juvenil do curso de musicalização: Agnes Moco Direção: Mônica Rossi Tradução e Supervisor Criativo: Garcia Júnior Direção Musical: Marcelo Coutinho Versões Musicais: Pavlos Marcelo e Garcia Júnior Engenheiro de gravação dos diálogos: Renato Raposo Engenheiro de gravação dos diálogos vocais: L.G. D'orby Gerente de criação: Garcia Júnior Tradução musical: Antônio Pavlos, Marcelo Coutinho, Garcia Júnior Versão Brasileira Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Brasil) Créditos da dobragem portuguesa: Estúdio (diálogos): Matinha Estúdios Som, SA Direcção: Carlos Freixo Tradução: Rita Salgueiro Direcção Musical: Pedro Gonçalves Letrista: Lia Graça Estúdio (músicas): Xangrilá Supervisor Creativo: Miguel Poveda Versão Portuguesa Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Portugal) Produção Desenvolvimento A versão da Disney foi o primeiro filme animado sobre o personagem. Thomas Schumacher, presidente da divisão de animações, se surpreendeu por não haver nenhuma outra tentativa de animar um filme sobre Tarzan, dizendo: "Este é um livro que implora por ser animado. Somos os primeiros cineastas a transformá-lo das páginas para as telas e apresentá-lo segundo o universo de Burroughs.". Schumacher também observou que em um filme de animação, Tarzan é capaz de conectar-se com os demais animais em um nível muito mais profundo que poderia em um live action. Após seu trabalho em A Goofy Movie (1994), Kevin Lima foi contactado por Jeffrey Katzenberg, diretor dos estúdios, para dirigir Tarzan. Katzenberg desejava produzir o filme em um estúdio de animação canadense, o que não teria sido bem aceito por Lima por conta da complexidade das técnicas planejadas para o filme. Após a saída de Katzenberg, Lima voltou a ser contactado pela Disney - através de Michael Eisner, que havia decidido realizar o filme através da divisão de animação da companhia. Após o acerto de questões contratuais, Lima leu Tarzan of the Apes, ficando intrigado com a temática "de duas mãos diferentes juntas". Esta imagem tornou-se um importante símbolo de relações entre os personagens do filme, e uma metáfora da busca de Tarzan pela identidade. "Eu buscava algo que acentuasse sentimento de Tarzan de ser diferente de sua família animal", afirmou Lima; "A imagem de duas mãos se tocando foi concebida primeiramente como uma ideia de como Tarzan descobre que ele e Jane são semelhantes". Após dois meses de leitura do livro, Lima aproximou-se de Chris Buck - que acabara de atuar como supervisor de animação em Pocahontas - oferecendo-lhe a co-direção em Tarzan. Buck, à princípio relutante, acabou por aceitar participar da produção ao estudar as propostas criativas de Lima. Em abril de 1995, o jornal californiano Los Angeles Times divulgou o início da produção de Tarzan após a aquisição dos direitos de adaptação da obra original pela Walt Disney junto aos herdeiros de Edgar Rice Burroughs. Roteiro Em janeiro de 1995, Tab Murphy, ao concluir seu trabalho em O Corcunda de Notre Dame (1996), sentiu-se atraído pela temática "homem e natureza" presente nos esboços de Tarzan, e iniciou o desenvolvimento de um roteiro. Para o terceiro ato, Murphy sugeriu que Tarzan voltasse para a Inglaterra, divergindo da ocorrência de sua morte na obra original. Os diretores, no entanto, discordariam por crer que isto alteraria profundamente a temática de família que desejavam. Na intenção de que todos os personagens vivessem na floresta após o desenrolar da trama, o terceiro ato do roteiro precisaria ser totalmente reestruturado, redefinindo o papel do antagonista e concebendo uma maneira de ameaçar a sobrevivência dos gorilas. Para tal, foi concebido o antagonista Clayton, guia da pequena expedição do Professor Archimedes Q. Porter e Jane Porter, sua filha. Além disto, a atuação de Kerchark foi totalmente revista, passando de uma criatura completamente selvagem a protetor de sua tribo. Em janeiro de 1997, a dupla de roteiristas Bob Tzudiker e Noni White foram contratados para acrescentar humor ao roteiro central e, desta forma, criar um equilíbrio ao teor emocional do filme. O comediante Dave Reynolds também colaborou neste sentido nos diálogos. "Fui contratado por seis semanas para reescrever e dinamizar o roteiro", afirmou Reynolds. No entanto, seu trabalho seria concluído cerca de uma ano depois. A equipe de roteiristas teve de enfrentar a subtrama de como Tarzan descobriria seu passado. Bonnie Arnold, produtor do filme, esclareceu: "Quando Kala leva Tarzan de volta à casa da árvore, ela está essencialmente afirmando que ele é adotado (...) criando nele a necessidade buscar por outros semelhantes." Para salientar e explorar o potencial emocional da cena, Arnold promoveu uma discussão entre pais adotivos e parte do elenco e produção. Outro ponto trabalhado pela equipe foi o racismo explícito da narrativa original. Os roteiristas, contudo, optaram por não incluir nenhum personagem humano africano. Escolha do elenco O canadense Brendan Fraser realizou testes para o papel principal antes de protagonizar George of the Jungle. O mesmo seria feito por Tony Goldwyn, que ficou com o papel por sua leitura "em tom selvagem" aliado às suas "imitações de babuínos". Lima e Buck desejavam o grito original de Tarzan, marca registrada do personagem em diversas de suas adaptações cinematográficas, porém Goldwyn encontrou dificuldade em prover o tom original e foi substituído nesta tarefa por Brian Blessed. A personagem Terk foi escrita originalmente como um gorila macho, mas após os testes de Rosie O'Donnell, a personagem foi reimaginada como uma fêmea. Além destes, o cineasta Woody Allen havia sido considerado para dar voz ao neurótico elefante Tantor. Contudo, Katzenberg atraiu-o para a produção de Antz, da DreamWorks Pictures. Aceitando a proposta da companhia rival, Allen foi substituído por Wayne Knight. Animação thumb|direita|230px|A equipe teve acesso ao [[Parque Nacional Impenetrável de Bwindi, no Uganda, para a retratação do design principal do filme.]] A animação ficou por conta de duas equipes, uma em Paris e outra em Burbank, Califórnia. A distância e diferença de horário trouxe ainda mais dificuldades para a produção do filme, especialmente nas cenas entre Tarzan e Jane. Glen Keane serviu como supervisor de animação de Tarzan nos estúdios em Paris, enquanto Ken Duncan serviu como supervisor de animação para Jane nos estúdios em Burbank. Para realizar cenas coordenadas com diversos personagens, a equipe utilizou um equipamento conhecido como "máquina de cena", que permite a troca de esboços entre os dois estúdios. Enquanto isto, cerca de duzentos animadores no estúdio "Feature Animation Florida" trabalhavam nos efeitos visuais. Desde o início Keane desejava fazer Tarzan deslizar por sobre os troncos de árvores, inspirado no interesse de seu filho em surf. Os diretores, contudo, expressaram preocupação em tornar o personagem uma espécie de "garoto surfista", porém mudaram de opinião quando Keane lhes revelou os testes de animação. Apesar de pensar inicialmente que seria mais fácil animar por Tarzan usar somente uma tanga, Keane precisou de uma musculatura completa humana capaz de esboçar movimentos como uma animal. Para conceber a movimentação de Tarzan, o estúdio em Paris estudou diversos animais buscando transferir seus movimentos ao personagem. A equipe também consultou especialistas em anatomia. Desta forma, Tarzan foi o primeiro personagem animado da Disney a exibir músculos definidos. Em preparação à animação dos gorilas, a equipe participou de palestras sobre primatas, visitou zoológicos e estudou documentários sobre vida animal sob coordenação de um grupo de animadores também interessados no assunto. Em 1996, os produtores viajaram pelo Quênia buscando referências visuais para o cenário do filme, passando também pelo Parque Nacional Impenetrável de Bwindi, no Uganda, ao qual elegeram como cenário da animação. Em 2000, Chris Buck repetiria a viagem acompanhado de jornalistas para promover o lançamento do filme em VHS. Para desenvolver os cenários em 3D, a produção de Tarzan criou uma grande pintura em 3D através de uma técnica de renderização conhecida como "Deep Canvas" (termo cunhado pelo artista Eick Daniels). Esta técnica permite a produção de fundo CGI semelhante à pintura tradicional, de acordo com o diretor de arte Daniel St. Pierre. Pela técnica empregada na animação do cenário, os desenvolvedores do "Deep Canvas" foram premiados pela Academia de Artes e Ciências Cinematográficas em 2003. Após a produção de Tarzan, a técnica viria a ser empregada em outros filmes, como Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001). Já em Treasure Planet (2002), a técnica seria empregada em mais de 75% das cenas, sendo sua maior utilização desde então. Violência O filme possui muitas sequências de violência, exposição de armas de fogo e agressão física, como na cena em que Clayton morre enforcado e a sombra de seu corpo morto é mostrada em árvores, Mesmo assim o longa-metragem possui classificação "Livre". Música thumb|direita|200px|[[Phil Collins foi o compositor e intérprete da aclamada trilha sonora de Tarzan.]] As músicas da trilha sonora de Tarzan foram compostas por Phil Collins e a parte instrumental por Mark Mancina. Collins foi responsável por gravar a trilha em diversos idiomas, incluindo inglês, italiano, alemão, espanhol e francês. Em Portugal as canções foram interpretadas por Luís Represas. No Brasil, o músico Ed Motta deu voz às versões para as canções, com destaque para "No Meu Coração Você Vai Sempre Estar" (versão de "You'll Be in My Heart"). A canção, inclusive, recebeu o Óscar e o Globo de Ouro de Melhor Canção Original, enquanto o álbum inteiro venceu o Grammy de Melhor Álbum de Banda Sonora. Buscando romper com a tradição da Disney, os diretores Kevin Lima e Chris Buck decidira não incluir partes cantadas pelos personagens. Lima afirmou: "Eu não queria que Tarzan cantasse. Simplesmente não conseguia imaginar aquele homem de tanga sentado em um tronco cantando. Seria ridículo." Ao invés disto, Collins foi orientado a performar as canções como se estivesse narrando os eventos do filme. A escolha do cantor para compor a trilha sonora de Tarzan foi comparada à colaboração de Elton John em The Lion King. Posteriormente, Collins revelaria que a maioria das canções foi composta durante ensaios e sessões de improviso após ler o roteiro. Três das canções - "Son of Man", "Trashin' the Camp" e "Strangers Like Me" foram baseadas em suas primeiras impressões sobre o enredo. A canção "Two Worlds", por sua vez, foi pensada como um hino ao personagem. A trilha instrumental foi composta por Mark Mancina, que havia anteriormente produzido a música de The Lion King e o musical homônimo. Mancina e Collins colaboraram profundamente na criação da música que complementaria o filme, fazendo uso inclusive de instrumentos exóticos da coleção particular do primeiro. "A ideia da trilha sonora veio como uma entidade, já que eu e Phil trabalhamos juntos para criar o que é ouvido no filme". Lançamento Tarzan foi lançado nos Estados Unidos em 18 de junho de 1999; no Brasil em 2 de julho de 1999 e em Portugal em 26 de novembro do mesmo ano. O VHS e o DVD do filme foram lançados em Fevereiro de 2000. Em 18 de Abril de 2000, a Disney lançou uma versão especial do filme com DVD duplo, essa versão possuía vídeo-clipes, atividades e jogos. Em 2005 uma edição em DVD simples do longa foi lançada. Também foi lançado pela primeira vez em Blu-ray nos países seguintes: Inglaterra, Portugal, Alemanha, Rússia, Itália, Espanha, França, Suécia, Grécia, Noruega, Finlândia, Dinamarca, Bélgica, República Checa e Holanda. Recepção Bilheteria Tarzan foi um grande sucesso de bilheteria arrecadando mais que os seus antecessores Hércules e Mulan. O longa arrecadou na semana de estreia US$ sendo o primeiro filme de animação da Disney a ficar em primeiro desde Pocahontas. Segundo o site Box Office Mojo, Tarzan arrecadou US$ mundialmente (US$ nos EUA e US$ em outros países); Tarzan foi também o quinto filme mais visto no mundo no ano de 1999. Prêmios e indicações Ligações externas * |} Categoria:Tarzan (Disney) Categoria:Filmes clássicos da Walt Disney Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 1999 Categoria:Filmes premiados com o Oscar de melhor canção original Categoria:Filmes premiados com o Globo de Ouro Categoria:Filmes sobre crianças selvagens e afins Categoria:Filmes baseados em livros Categoria:Filmes de Tarzan Categoria:Filmes dobrados em português de Portugal Categoria:Filmes dirigidos por Kevin Lima Categoria:Filmes de aventura dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes de comédia dramática dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes de animação da Disney Categoria:Filmes da Walt Disney Pictures